Winters Journey
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: A young elf comes alone to invite Elrond and his family to Lothlorien for the New Year festivities? Why did Galadriel send him alone? Did she even send him at all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Save Taraqwen, Nimorn, Dúmenel, Mîrelena, and a few more of my OC characters that might show up that might appear in this story.  
  
AN: This is AU just to be safe. Please don't kill me. And if you want to flame me about Elvish ages don't because if you do I will humiliate you by dedicating an Author's note to educating you on the term ' Alternate Universe.' Sorry if I sound bitchy, I'm being chocolate deprived and am missing the sight of my right eye which is injured. So I'm a little cranky, again I am sorry. This might be a little more serious than my other fics.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Taraqwen stared at the bundle of bloody clothes she has been assigned to wash. Realizing that scrubbing was pointless she threw them in the fire that burned to keep the washroom warm in the winter. The twins had come back from one of their riding lessons with Glorfindel and found him lying unconscious in the snow.  
  
Taraqwen's thoughts dwelled on the elf that lay in Elrond's healing chambers. He was no older than the twins and even by Elvish standards the twins where still young, not even adults yet, close but not quiet.  
  
" Why did the Lady chose him..." She sighed and went to fetch new clothes for the elf.  
  
Elrond looked down at the blonde elf that was slowly coming out of a healing sleep. ' He put up a good fight...he must have.... Elladan said many orc bodies covered the ground. But so young... too young to send out alone and so far.'  
  
The young elf's body was pale and covered with bruises. His forehead had a huge gash, which was fixed with stitches and covered with a cooling slave to reduce the pain. A long knife mark was deep in the muscle of the upper right arm, it was covered with clean wrapping that was turning red; but not as quickly had it had an hour ago.  
  
" Sut naa ro? (How is he?)" Glorfindel asked as he popped his head in the doorway.  
  
" Ro naa umien quel.( He is well) " Elrond said as the elf's blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Amin dele ten'ho. Mankoi ro dagor orqu n'tua.. ( I am worried about him. Why did he battle the orcs without help?.) " Glorfindel said placing a tray down beside the waking elf.  
  
Blue eyes slowly opened, then snapped open wide. He tried to sit up but the throbbing in his head forced him back down. " Manke amin? (Where am I?)"  
  
" Imladris. Mai naa ess en lle? ( Rivendell. What is your name?)" Elrond said pouring a cup of water for his patient.  
  
" Haldir en Lorien. (Haldir of Lorien) I am to deliver a message to lord Elrond."  
  
" You have found him. The other elf is Glorfindel of Gondolin. Sana sina. ( Take this.)"  
  
Elrond tilted Haldir's head back and poured the cool water into his mouth.  
  
" Lle merna kwentra lye i'narn en dagor orqu. ( Shall you tell us the tale of your battle with the orcs?) Or should that wait for another time?" Glorfindel asked noticing the elf close his eyes as if ashamed.  
  
" Let us try a easier question. You said you had a message for me." Elrond asked, getting Haldir's attention.  
  
" Yes.... from the Lady Galadriel. She bid you and your sons come visit for the New Year festivities, in a month's time."  
  
" This message was so important that you had to journey alone, in the middle of winter and nearly die at the hands of orcs? "  
  
Haldir said nothing he just turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Elrond took piety on him. " But perhaps that explanation can wait for another time. Est. Quel kaima ar'creoso Imladris. (Rest. Sleep well and welcome to Rivendell.)"  
  
Glorfindel placed an extra blanket on Haldir while Elrond checked the fire before leaving.  
  
" He traveled here all the way in the harsh of winter for that message?" Glorfindel fumed. " I have seen many stupid things in my lifetimes but this is a first. And he was unattended. I believed after what happened to..." this was a touchy subject," You're wife hir nin, that no one was to leave Lothlorien with double escort."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes, pained. Celebrain had only been attacked and left the for the Undying Lands two years ago but the loss was still new. " I know. There are things that elfling is not telling us. But let us not press him while he heals."  
  
It was now the next day and Elladan was helping Taraqwen find some clothes for Haldir. " He is about your size I gather..." She said rummaging through his clothing. " He'll just need a fresh tunic, leggings...Oh! And boots..."  
  
Elladan would pause every so often in his search of clothing to stare at Taraqwen. For a better part of the year Elladan noticed that he got a funny feeling in his stomach whenever she looked at him, it was a nice feeling. Also that he wanted to go out of his way to make himself look brave, strong, or handsome in front of the Elf-maiden two hundred years older than him. Much like what Elrohir did for Mîrelena...  
  
" Found them!" Taraqwen yelled in triumph as she pulled out a pair of green leggings. Elladan wrinkled his nose. He didn't like green much but they had been a present from his grandmother, so he was forbidden to discard it. " These would look good on him, seems all blond elves enjoy the color of leaves."  
  
" Then he can have them." Elladan smiled happily at the thought of finally being rid of them. " I believe there is a tunic that goes with them as well." Reaching further in the chest he pulled it out. It was green with golden leaves embroidered at the throat.  
  
" Yes." Taraqwen smiled and draped the clothing over her arms. " These will do nicely. Diola lle ten'tua hir nin. (Thank you for your help my lord.)" She bowed and left the room.  
  
Elladan felt that nice feeling go away as his door closed.  
  
Taraqwen stopped outside the door to the healing chamber. Elrohir was coming out muttering something about a stupid stubborn ass. " Is something wrong, hir nin?"  
  
Elrohir looked at her embarrassed that he'd been caught swearing in the presents of an Elf maiden." Nothing is wrong. He is just...difficult to talk to. His tongue is sharp." Then Elrohir smiled." But I think yours is sharper, dull his for me will you. Then maybe I'll speak with him again."  
  
Taraqwen smiled." I'll cut off his tongue should he start something. I didn't spend all morning finding clothes for him for nothing- But he can not be that bad, hir nin."  
  
Elrohir just rubbed his sore arm and laughed." You will see...oh and beware...his left arm is still good."  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! I have a beta reader but we haven't been able to contact each other threw e-mail for a while; She's spending the night so I'll have her check this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haldir lay on his left side facing the window covered by a thick navy blue tapestry. " Spoiled, sheltered Half-elf." He muttered remembering Elrohir." Trying to tell me what to do. When I get back to the Golden wood I'm going to wring his-"  
  
"Antolle ulua sulrim (Much wind pours from your mouth). Master Elrohir is the wiser of the two twins. I think what he tried to tell you might have been for your own good." Haldir turned over slowly not to agitate his wounds and saw a elf maid with black hair and clothes in her arms.  
  
She smiled." Amin essa Taraqwen. (My name is Taraqwen)." Her green eyes drifted over his many injuries. " An lema? (Long journey?)."  
  
Haldir glared at her. " Kela. Amin feuya ten'lle (Go away. You disgust me.)"  
  
Taraqwen narrowed her eyes and tossed the clothes on the chair beside his bed. " The feeling now is mutual kotyaer (hostile one)." She picked out the tunic and held up for display. " Master Elladan has been kind enough to supply you with these clothes that you may wear for the time being, rather than having to lay naked under heavy covers."  
  
Haldir blushed at her statement then looked at the clothes." Feuya. (Disgusting) " He raised his left arm and made a motion as if to dismiss her. Ron n'farnuva. Sana ron la. (They will not suffice. Take them away.)"  
  
Taraqwen felt like slapping the elfling for his rudeness. " I am afraid that they are all you will have until a set of clothes is made for you." She spoke very slowly like she was talking to an infant. It took Haldir a moment to notice that she was talking down to him. " Now be a good lad and put them on." She placed them on his lap. Haldir picked them up and through them at Taraqwen's retreating form.  
  
Now perhaps it was a blessing of the Valar or a death wish that Glorfindel entered the room at that moment and the clothes hit him! " What is the meaning of this?" The Elf lord asked as he peeled the tunic off of his face.  
  
" They are good clothes hir nin. But he refuses to wear them. Amin n'rangwa ho. (I don't understand him.)"  
  
Glorfindel looked down at Haldir who had turned slightly pale. " Put them on. Uuma ma'ten' rashwe en Imladris... (Do not look for trouble in Imladris.)"  
  
Glorfindel did not finish his sentence; he merely motioned to Taraqwen with his eyes making sure that Haldir saw. It was almost as if he was warning him....  
  
Taraqwen reassured Glorfindel that the elfling would give her no further problems. Glorfindel seemed reluctant to leave but gave in once Elrond summoned him to the council chamber.  
  
This reluctance to leave the elf-maiden's side did not go un-noticed by Haldir. " He has poor tastes llie n'vanima (for you are ugly)."  
  
Taraqwen rounded on Haldir so fast, eyes flashing with anger, that he almost mistook her for an enraged orc.  
  
Haldir turned deathly pale, his eyes as big as saucers  
  
. Now he knew the hidden meaning behind Glorfindel's words,' Uuma ma'ten' rashwe en Imladris,' (Do not look for trouble en Imladris....  
  
' re tuluva a'lle.' (She will come to me).'  
  
" I wouldn't be so quick as to open my mouth if I where in your position. You, elfling," Haldir noticed the emphasize she put on that word." Are most likely going to be in a fine mess when you return to the Golden wood. I have a feeling the Lady did not grant you leave from her city without escort. I happen to believe that she did not even assign that message to you, as you are too young to be a guard or messenger of Lorien. "  
  
Haldir turned deathly pale." DINA! (BE SILENT!)"  
  
Taraqwen stopped her ranting to look at him." Touched nerves have I elfling?"  
  
" Dina! Kela! (Be silent! Go away!)".  
  
" Why should I? I am right aren't I? You left Lorien without permission."  
  
"Dina..."  
  
" Why? You could have been killed!"  
  
" Tualle n'rangwa. Kela. (A servant *would* not understand. Go away.)  
  
" I'd beg to differ." Taraqwen said pulling the green tunic over his head, a stab to Haldir's pride. He roughly pushed the elf-maiden away. " I can dress myself. Kela! (Go away!)"  
  
Taraqwen glared at him glared at Haldir." I will be back in one hour's time. I expect to see you dressed completely, I will be bringing you breakfast, you will eat all of it or-" She slapped him in the back of the head." I won't hesitate to do that again."  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Winters Journey  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one!  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hmm....Perhaps it's time to check in on Haldir's home front of Lorien, I believe that he has two brothers who are ready to hug him for his safe return, then throttle him for his stupidity.  
  
Orophin: Let us just skip the hug and commence with the throttling.  
  
Haldir: *gulp. * 0.0  
  
AN: Also I have no idea which brother is the oldest, or which is the youngest (None of my books tell me) so for this stories purposes Orophin is the oldest, Rúmil is the middle child and Haldir is the youngest. Also let's welcome back my OCs Dúmenel and Nimorn, not only escorts but border guards of Lorien.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rúmil could not believe the stupidity of it all. Mostly he couldn't believe that these two elves, the ones who where supposed to be in charge of the safety of Lorien's west boarder; had allowed his little brother to slip past them. Haldir was two hundred years younger than Rúmil and not as experience at moving without being noticed. Still the elfling had made it past them.  
  
Elrond had informed the Lady that some how Haldir had managed to make to Imladris barely alive, and was being held there for medical attention. That message had been delivered three weeks ago with a reply to Haldir's message. Lady Galadriel was livid that the youngling would go out on his own, but Lord Celeborn managed to clam her; promising her that Haldir would be returned to Lorien safe for the New Year. Ever since two years ago.... she'd been touchy about her people leaving Lorien's borders.  
  
Orophin himself was rather angry with Haldir for three reasons. One, leaving Lorien without so much as an escort, note, or anything of the sort. Two, worrying them all to death. And finally, because Orophin was supposed to deliver the message to Imladris. Orophin was the oldest of the three brothers, five hundred years older than Haldir and three hundred older than Rúmil.  
  
Practically all Haldir's life he wanted to grow up and be the Marchwarden of Lorien, but so did Orophin. Haldir saw his older brother as a threat to obtaining his dream, Orophin almost being of age to be a border guard, so Haldir went out of his way to prove his strength and bravery to his lord and lady. Rúmil found the entire competition between his two brothers ridiculous.  
  
Rúmil guessed that leaving Lorien in the middle of winter, traveling all the way to Imladris and getting home safe another thing he did to try and impress the lord and lady. Only this little stunt backfired.  
  
Often as of late Galadriel spoke of locking the elfling up until he acquired some sense once he returned to Lorien.  
  
" We are terribly sorry." Nimorn said, breaking Rúmil out of his thoughts. Nimorn and Dúmenel had been visiting his family's talan for the past three weeks making apologies to him and his brother. Rúmil wondered what happened the day the Lady received the message and request a council with both elves; ever since they had been apologizing.  
  
" You're apologies are not needed. Haldir is safe, and will return home of the New Year." Rúmil said ushering the two out of his talan. " Namaarie."  
  
Both elves inclined their heads and left the talan. " Haldir....lle rashwe. ( Haldir.... you're in trouble)". Rúmil said as his eyes fell on his brother, Orophin sitting on the ledge of the talan.  
  
Haldir was happy to no longer be confined to his bed. Lord Elrond did make him rest often but Haldir was happy to be moving around. The only thing that did not please him was that she-elf.... Taraqwen was still ordered by Elrond to keep watch over him. A few times she caught Haldir out of bed when it was known by all that Elrond specifically requested him to rest. Each time he had attempted to run from the she-elf, well hobble was more like it. But in a matter of four long strides, she caught up with him and directed him back to his room. And today was no different.  
  
" Why can't you stay put pen-nath (little one)?" Taraqwen asked tucking Haldir into his bed, him fighting her the whole way.  
  
" Do not treat me as a child."  
  
" Then don't act like one." She snapped, tucking him in so tight that Haldir couldn't even move beneath his sheets.  
  
Taraqwen then walked out of room, commanding Haldir to get some sleep. Before she could even shut the door Elladan tapped her on the shoulder. Taraqwen turned to see Elladan blush. Then the young elf thrust a dozen roses at her arms. " Theseareforyou." His nervousness making his sentences run together.  
  
Taraqwen stared at he roses, roses that grew in the former Lady's flower garden. Soil from Lorien had been sprinkled on that ground, insuring that flowers grew healthy no matter the weather or time of year.  
  
" Diola lle hir nin... (Thank you my lord....)" She said not sure of what to do. Elladan blushed brighter.  
  
" You're welcome...." He shifted in his spot uncomfortable, he had that odd feeling in his stomach again." Well uh... I should...probably go. Namaarie." And he quickly ran down the hall.  
  
Taraqwen just stood there confused and with flowers. Haldir, because his door was open, had managed to see some of the event. "The half elf admires her too? Such poor taste these Imladris elves have..."  
  
Taraqwen reappeared in the doorway, anger written all over her face.  
  
Haldir sighed," I really have to learn not to speak so loud..." he managed to get out before the angry elf maiden slapped him upside his head.  
  
End of chapter 3 


End file.
